Amontillado
by Kawaii Reira
Summary: An AU Yugioh fic based off one of the haunting stories of Edgar Allen Poe called, "The Cask of Amontillado". One shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, all rights belong to Kazuki Takashi. I don't own the title or idea of this story, all rights belong to Edgar Allen Poe.

 **Side Note:** Reviews are welcome3 / I hope you enjoy this short one shot. ^_^

* * *

Amontillado

As the _ding dong_ of the doorbell resounded through the mansion, Kaiba's head raised from where it rested on his steepled fingers as his cobalt gaze darted over to the wrought iron clock that hung solitary on the opposite wall. Ten o'clock. Right on time. Rising from the obsidian upholstered crimson couch, Kaiba silently crossed the room to the rich mahogany door and opened the way in for his new guest with a welcoming grin.

"Mister Kaiba, greetings. I am amazed that you have agreed to meet with me on such short notice. Thank you," the male subtly slurred with a gracious bow, before slipping off his hat and coat to hang on the nearby rack. There was a slight limp to the man's stride that didn't escape Kaiba's notice.

"Of course, Benedict, I can't refuse such a request from a dear old friend of my step father's," Kaiba replied as he extended a hand in greeting and resisted the urge to wrinkle his nose at the pervasive smell of stale alcohol on the male's breath. "Let's continue this in the parlour."

The brunette led the way, listening to the uneven footsteps staggering behind as they echoed off the grand room's marble flooring. The most vital and impressive aspect of the room was the elegant bar aligned along the left side. Kaiba smiled faintly as he led the man toward it. "I heard you are quite the wine connoisseur. Care to try some Medoc I acquired awhile back?"

"Well, twist my arm a little more, why don't you? I'd never turn down the offer to try some good wine," Benedict said as he took a seat on the cushioned bar stool, drumming his grubby fingers against the polished counter-top.

Gracefully and efficiently, Kaiba placed two Zalto wine glasses down without a sound before grabbing a bottle of Medoc from the long line of expensive vintage wine. Popping off the top, he poured the rich liquid into Benedict's glass first, handing it to the man before filling his own glass half-full.

"To the man Gozaburo was and the legacy he left behind, may his soul rest in peace," Benedict said as he raised his glass towards the other CEO.

"To his legacy I will completely bury in the near future," Kaiba replied with a smug smile as he clinked his glass against the one held towards him and, in unison, they both raised their glasses to their lips. He watched as Benedict quickly downed the Medoc within seconds before taking a sip of his own and placing it back down on the counter. "What do you think of the wine?"

"This is some truly fantastic Medoc! Better than I've had in ages. I'm quite impressed, Mister Kaiba." Without asking, Benedict reached over and snatched the bottle up before pouring himself another full glass.

Kaiba's cobalt gaze traced the man's every movement but he remained silent for a time, letting Benedict enjoy the wine to his heart's content and yammer on about things he didn't care to remember. It didn't take the male long to become intoxicated, clearly having consumed a fair amount even before arriving at the Kaiba Manor. The evidence had been obvious in the male's pungent breath and slight slurring of his speech.

"If you think the Medoc is superb, I wonder what you would think of the Amontillado I acquired recently. If it is truly Amontillado and I wasn't just swindled," Kaiba said, bringing the glass to his lips again for another brief taste.

"A-Amontillado?!"

"Amontillado," Kaiba confirmed.

"Where?" Benedict demanded as his dark, beady eyes squinted and trailed along the row of vintage wine like he could read the labels from where he sat.

"In the cellar, several stories down."

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Benedict demanded as he downed a third glass of Medoc before standing up and swaying a bit, reaching out to steady himself by placing a hand atop the bar stool.

"You sure that's a wise idea with your bad leg and unsteady countenance?" Kaiba asked curiously.

"I'm fine, my boy. Anything for Amontillado!" Benedict said.

"If you insist," Kaiba said with a nod, leading the way after the other had time to snatch up the bottle of Medoc and carry it with them on their journey to the cellar.

The walk through several suites of rooms to the archway that led into the cellar was devoid of any interruptions, for the entire staff had been given the day off. It was just the two of them as they began their descent into the dark and musky wine cellar. The staircase leading down was long and winding, already proving difficult for the drunken CEO, but the path ahead of them was lit up at intervals by hanging lanterns.

"I'll ask one last time, are you sure you want to try some Amontillado tonight?" Kaiba inquired, pausing at the bottom of the staircase while Benedict gripped the railing and bent over slightly as he tried to catch his breath. "Don't you have loved ones at home who will worry about your absence?"

"I am divorced and live alone. Tonight is perfect for some Amontillado," Benedict insisted, taking a couple more deep breaths before straightening up and nodding over at the brunette to indicate he was ready to proceed.

Kaiba gave a nod in response and began to lead the way down the countless rows of shelves lined with bottles of wine. Shelves that seemed to stretch on forever. They proceeded through a couple more archways and descended another set of steps downward.

"Kaiba, to be honest, I'm surprised you have been such a gracious host. Your reputation is that of a cold, ruthless man much like your father," Benedict's words were starting to slur together the more he spoke, putting his lips to the mouth of the bottle and chugging more liquid down like the end of the world was approaching.

"Shouldn't judge a book by it's cover," Kaiba replied simply, glancing over at Benedict with a shrewd smile. "Speaking of my Step father. Remember all those years ago when you suggested he teach me the more...seedier side of business negotiations? I still remember it like it was yesterday."

Benedict stumbled slightly, causing him to choke on the wine sliding down his throat and he devolved into a coughing fit long enough that they had to come to a momentary stop.

"My dear boy...how vast is this cellar?" Benedict stumbled over his speech, poorly changing the topic as he glanced over at the other CEO with eyes distilled from intoxication. "It's getting quite chilly in here."

"It's just up ahead. Too late to turn back now, right Benedict?" Kaiba asked.

"Right! Not until I try some of that Amontillado," he agreed.

"We should continue on then. It's just up ahead," Kaiba said as he resumed walking forward and smiled at the sound of shuffling footsteps that followed.

The two businessmen stepped through one last archway and came upon a more remote area of the cellar that seemed to be partially under construction. There was a small room-like interior surrounded by three walls on all sides, save for the one that faced outwards towards them.

"What is-" Benedict muttered.

"Allow me to remind you of the number one rule among us businessmen: never trust your enemies. And in the words of your friend, Gozaburo: never trust anyone but yourself," Kaiba interrupted as he leaned down and picked up a hammer he'd discarded in the area earlier. Stepping up behind Benedict, he raised the hammer and brought it down on the back of the man's head. He watched in satisfaction as Benedict immediately crumpled to the ground like a puppet who's strings have been cut.

Picking the fallen man up, Kaiba dragged him into the room and shackled Benedict to the wall of his new prison. It was time to build up the fourth and final wall. With trowel in hand, the brunette began lining up the bricks and smoothing along mortar to hold them in place. He replayed all the horrors he'd endured at this man's hands as he laid brick after brick. The wall was built up to about chest level when he finally heard stirrings from within. Benedict, sounding much more sober, cried out.

"Kaiba, please tell me this is some sick joke! It's a joke right?"

The CEO ignored the question and continued building up the wall with a cruel smirk plastered to his face.

"B-but what about the Amontillado?" Benedict pleaded, mind still clearly hazy.

"Oh right. How could I forget?" Kaiba paused in his endeavors to pick up a bottle of wine and held it up for the man behind the wall to see. Popping off the top, the brunette took a healthy swig from it before looking over at Benedict. "100% authentic." He then proceeded to hold out the bottle to Benedict through the gap in the wall, tilted the Amontillado, and slowly poured the rest of the contents onto the ground.

Throwing back his head, Kaiba let out a chilling laugh that echoed hauntingly off the stones as he went back to building the wall. He ignored the rattling of the chains and the prisoner's crying and begging to be set free and end this charade. But this was no charade, and begging never got any prayers answered. By the time Kaiba was raising the last brick, all was silent.

"May you rest in peace, just like Gozaburo," the brunette muttered mockingly as he sealed the last brick into place. Stepping back to admire his work, Kaiba turned to look down the entire back wall of the cellar. This last section that held Benedict was the final piece to the puzzle.

Emerging from the cellar some time later, Kaiba closed the heavy door behind him. Reaching up and grabbing the thin black cord that always hung around his neck, he pulled a rusty key out from beneath the collar of his shirt. Sliding the key into the lock, he turned it to the right until he heard the click of finality.

Now he had completely buried Gozaburo's legacy.


End file.
